Adoption
by Katty 'Taco' Kisses
Summary: *Set after A 'Ruff Deal / extended to a two-shot for the heck of it* The Rowdyruffs come upon an adoption center. Will they ever get a new home? R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys! I'm bored 0.0 Soooo I'm gonna make this for ya who liked 'A Ruff Deal'. You can clearly see what this is gonna be about... I created this for future refrences for 'Those Pesky Punks'. Sooo I own nothing at all. 'Cept the story plot. Yea... I own that...**

"Hey Brick?" Boomer asked after about five minutes of flying.

"What?" Brick asked, looking down at the buildings.

"Where the pluck are we goin'?"

"...How should I know!" Brick exclaimed. "We're just going to find somewhere!"

"Ok, no need to yell at me..."

"Ugh, I'm BORED!" Butch exclaimed, flipping towards his back while still flying. He placed his arms to the back of his head. "We've been flying for a billion years!" He shut his eyes.

"No, it's only been five minutes Butch." Brick rolled his eyes. "Now shut up. Like Bullet. He's actually staying quiet."

"But that's because he has a tomato!"

"Ye-wait, what?" Brick turned to face Bullet, who really did have a tomato. "Where'd you get that?"

"I dunno, but it is good!" Bullet answered happily, taking another bite. "TOMATOES!"

"I'm gonna turn away and act like I didn't see that." Brick turned back around. "Ok! So..." Brick landed to the sidewalk. His brothers followed his example. "'Ms. Diane's Home for the Homeless'..."

"I don't like being called 'homeless'." Butch growled. "We're not homeless!"

"Yes we are." Boomer said.

"NO! We just don't have a home..."

"...That's what homeless means you idiot!" Brick exclaimed, smacking his brother in his head. "Dang... Kids these days..."

"**You're **a kid!" Butch exclaimed. Brick raised up his fist. Butch shut his mouth.

Brick sighed deeply. "Alright, let's go." He opened the brown doors and walked in.

* * *

"Yes, how may I help you?" the lady at the desk asked nicely. She had dirty blonde hair that reached a little past her shoulders and green eyes.

"O-our Mama left u-us f-for months and never came back..." Boomer made his puppy dog eyes and made tears form. His brothers made a sad look. "W-we have nobody..."

The woman gasped. "Oh dear, well you can stay here. Don't worry, you're safe with us."

"Thank you miss." Brick thanked nicely. '_Bwahaha... it worked._'

"Well my name is Anne, and my mother is Diane." the woman introduced. "Come on; let's go up and meet her, ok?" The four boys nodded and followed her.

Bullet finished his tomato and looked around the room. "Cool... There's a desk~! I wonder how many tomatoes are stored there..."

Anne giggled. "There's no tomatoes. Just paperwork and such."

"Boring~!" Butch said plainly.

"It's more boring if you have to do all the work." Anne said. "Mother! We have newbies!"

Another women who was more elderly than Anne came out. She was like the older version of Anne. "Is that so?" she asked. She bent down to the boys' height. "Hello. I'm Diane! Welcome."

"Hi~!" Bullet sang. "I'm Bullet. The blonde's Boomer, the green eyed one is Butch, and the boy with the red cap is Brick!"

"Well it's nice to meet you and your brothers Bullet." Diane smiled and ruffled his hair. "Now come on. Don't you wanna see your new room?"

"Oh, oh! Yes please!" Bullet began to jump up and down with excitement.

"Well then come on then." Diane laughed and began to walk away. The boys followed.

"How can you afford all of this...?" Brick asked curiously.

"We just have a lot of money Brick." Diane answered casually. "You see, this adoption center has been here since 1983."

"Oh..." Brick nodded. "So his has been a generation thing?"

"Yes it has." Diane smiled. "You're very smart Brick."

"I'm smarter." Butch scoffed.

"What's 2 squared?" Brick asked.

"...Circle?"

"No, it's 4."

"I knew that! I was just testing to see if **you **knew!"

Brick rolled his eyes. "Sure Butch."

"Ok, so here it is." Diane said, opening up the door.

The room consisted of two bunk beds, each on a different side. There were a bit of boy toys, like race cars and Transformers. There was also a night light.

"I call the top, and it's final." Brick said.

"I want to be on the bottom, since it's more safe..." Boomer said slowly.

Butch rolled his eyes. "I want the top 'cause it's more dangerous!"

"And I want tomatoes since they're yummy!" Bullet grinned.

Diane laughed a bit. "No Bullet, you can get some at lunch time." Suddenly, a bell rang through the building. "Speaking of which, it **is **lunch time. That's the lunch bell."

"Really?" Butch asked. "'Cause I am **starving**!"

"Yes it is." Diane smiled. "I'm going back to my office, so just follow the other boys to the lunch room."

"Ok mam." Boomer put on a smile as Diane walked away. "Dude, I wonder what types of food they have..."

"It better be good, 'cause I really am starving." Butch muttered, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"You're not **starving**, you're **hungry**." Brick rolled his eyes. "Starving is-"

"Nerd~!" Butch sang of boredom. Brick gave him a death glare.

* * *

"They have a selction table..." Brick muttered in shock. "With **dessert**! Most adoption places are all evil, but this is.. is..."

"Nice?" Boomer suggested.

Brick nodded. "Yea, nice." He grabbed a tray. "I don't even know some of these foods!"

"They have so much money." Butch said. "I should steal some." He grew an evil smirk.

"Well there's a dollar on the floor if you want to steal something." Bullet shrugged, grabbing a bunch of tomatoes and setting them on his tray.

Butch quickly grabbed the dollar. "Sweet..."

"What's next; we get a playground?" Boomer asked as they sat down at a vacant table.

* * *

After the boys finished their lunches, another bell rang.

"It's opening time!" a girl with brown scruffy hair exclaimed. "Oh I hope I get adopted!"

"Me too, me too!" another girl with black hair yelled in excitement. Every kid walked in a specific direction. They boys all shrugged and followed.

"Opening time?" Boomer asked. "What's that?"

A boy turned to them. "It's when all the adults come and pick kids up for adoption." he answered calmly. "Some days people get adopted. Other days they don't. Either way, Ms. Diane will keep the kid until he or she gets adopted. She promises that." The boy then turned away.

"Oh..." Boomer nodded. "Well she seems fatful."

"Faithful." Brick corrected.

"Yea that." Boomer nodded.

The boys soon approached a room with plenty of space and toys for kids to play safely. There were older people (probably teens) who stood there, watching the kids closely.

"And they still have even more things." Butch muttered. "This place is awesome. I wanna live here forever!"

"Well we're not, so shut up." Brick growled back. Butch frowned. "So I guess we wait."

And they did wait. Adults scattered around, trying to find children of their choices.

And for that whole day, the boys got ignored by all of them.

* * *

Days went by, and then weeks, and finally a whole month. The 'Ruffs still were at the adoption center, bored out of their minds as yet another batch of adults went to find kids.

"Oh come on!" Butch exclaimed in disbelief. "People are ignorin' us! We gotts give attention to ourselves! Boomer!"

"Yea?" Boomer asked as he played with a dark blue racecar.

"Puppy eyes, Boomer. Make your puppy eyes."

Boomer sighed. "Fine..." His eyes grew and sparkled in an adorable fasion.

After two minutes, they were still ignored. Butch, Brick and Boomer gave up all hope. Bullet glanced at them sadly. Seeing them down made him feel even more down.

Bullet snapped (well actually attempted to snap) his fingers. "Lightbulb~!" he sang lowly. He hopped up from his spot on the floor and looked around. He then grinned widely as he spotted a teddy bear sitting innocently in a corner. He quietly made it levitate towards him. Once it reached him, he began to snuggle it tightly. "Oh Teddy, if ONLY some NICE and KIND lady came and picked us four boys to get a home, I'd be so happy!" he said loudly, growing an innocent look.

That caught the attention of one lady nearby.

She was by herself. She had bright red hair tied up in a low ponytail and green eyes. She wore a flowy red and white dress and white sandals. She spotted Bullet and calmly started to walk over to him. "Well hi little guy." she smiled.

"Hi~!" Bullet waved happily. "You're pretty!"

"Oh well aren't you the gentleman!" she giggled.

"I can't believe Bullet's doing something successfully..." Brick said lowly to Butch in shock.

"My brother Butch is more of a 'ladies' guy!" Bullet exclaimed, pointing at Butch. "Why just yesterday, he tried to ask this girl Fionna out, but she didn't really like him..."

"Yes she does, she's just stubborn." Butch purred. "She'll be begging for me soon..."

The lady giggled again. "You guys are too adorable."

"We're not adorable..." Boomer muttered quietly under his breath.

"They can be adorable, but I'm hot." Brick smirked.

"Sure little guy." the lady smiled. "I'm Sasha Fuller. I prefer Strawberry."

"I prefer tomatoes; they're yummy!" Bullet licked his lips. "Ah, the yumminess..."

"Tomatoes are really good." Strawberry smiled. Her watch then went off. "Oh, well my time is up." She began to walk away. "Oh! Before I go, what's your names?"

"The name's Brick." the leader of the 'Ruffs said.

"I'm Boomer!" Boomer introduced loudly.

Butch flinched. "You're too loud!" he exclaimed, his left eye twitched. "I'm Butch."

"And I'm Bullet!" the brunette beamed.

The woman laughed. "You guys are an original bunch. Goodbye." She waved and walked away.

"I liked her!" Bullet said happily.

"Hopefully she'll come back..." Boomer smiled a bit.

* * *

"Boys~!" Anne sang loudly.

"What?" Brick muffled from under his covers. "It's too early for th-"

"You're officially adopted!"

"We're WHAT?" Butch exclaimed in shock, falling from the top bunk. Brick snickered lowly. "Ouch..."

"Oh dear, are you ok?" Anne asked in a worried tone. Butch sat up and nodded slowly. "Oh that's good. Well boys, hurry up and pack your things." Anne walked away.

"Oh dude, this is sweet." Brick smirked. "I bet my coolness got us adopted."

Butch scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Yea, ok." he replied flatly as he grabbed a suitcase that was provided to him.

* * *

"Hi you guys!" Strawberry exclaimed sweetly as the boys went to the front room with their suitcases.

"Straws!" Bullet yelled happily, dropping his suitcase and hugging her tightly. "You're the bestest person EVER!"

"Well I wouldn't say that..." Strawberry said slowly. She turned to Diane and Anne. "Thank you for your time."

"No, thank you!" Diana laughed. "You're giving these little darlings a home"

"Yes I am..." Strawberry smiled. "Come on my little kiddies."

"'Little kiddies'?" Brick asked. "Psh, I'm not little! I'm 12 going on 13! I'm pratically an adult!"

Strawberry shook her head. "Ok fine you pratical adult." They walked out.

"Yea..." Brick twisted his cap and stuffed his arms in his jean pockets. "Like a boss..."

* * *

"Well this is it you guys." Strawberry said after their short walk to her house. She unlocked the door with her key. "Welcome to your new home!"

"Whoa this place is HUGE!" Butch exclaimed. "Look how many STAIRS!"

Strawberry laughed. "Well being single has its advantages... So would you like the grand tour?"

"Yes please." Boomer smiled.

Strawberry showed the four boys around the whole home. From the huge library ("I'm gonna be hangin' 'round here for a while..." Brick muttered to himself.) to the garage ("You have a Toyota?" Butch asked in shock. "Man we got us a rich person! WHOO!") she showed them all.

Bullet flew up. "I loooove it he-" He stopped his sentence and froze.

"Aw crud." Brick muttered.

"You... Y-you fly?" Strawberry asked in shock.

"Aha..." Boomer laughed nervously. "Yep. Forgot to tell ya that..."

An awkward silence occurred.

"..." Strawberry took deep breaths. She then beamed. "You're like the Powerpuffs... but you're boys! That's gotta be the most coolest but most weirdest thing to ever happen in my life..."

"So... we're all good?" Butch asked. "No throwin' us out."

"I'm not heartless." Strawberry smiled. "You guys can be my super powered little boys."

"Aw~!" Bullet cooed. "And you can be our giant tomato." He smiled brightly.

"Yes I can Bullet." Strawberry's smile grew. "Yes I can."

**A\N Aw Strawberry is so sweet :) So... This was my first attempt of a oneshot :) So... yea. I gotta go so... yea. Bye~!**

**Peace, love, and tacos,**

**Katty 'Taco' Kisses :D**


	2. The Daily Life of a 'Ruff and Strawberry

**A/N I don't feel like updating ToD~! Blah... So, I'm gonna just add this bonus chappie and make it a two-shot. But seriously, I'm done after this. Seriously. I am. I'm NOT kidding.**

**Yea... I'm like a boss brah... You guys are just n00bs...**

**JUST KIDDING; I LUV YOU GUYS (no relationship intended) xD But seriously, I should begin this chiz. I own NOTHING. But you know, I own this idea. Yea...**

"Wake up my little kiddie!" Strawberry exclaimed, shaking Brick. Wind (who Bullet got out of the boys' 'home' a few weeks back) scurried out of Bullet's room down the stairs, barking loudly. Brick sat up, flew to his guardian and narrowed his eyes at the red head. "Aha... **pratical **adult." Strawberry corrected.

"There ya go." Brick nodded his head, rubbing his eyes. "What's for breakfast this morning?"

"Eggs, bacon, and chocolate chip waffles." Starwberry answered, running down the stairs.

Brick followed her quickly. "Uh huh. You do realize that Bullet will be on a rampage today." He raised an eyebrow

"Yes I do, which is why I'm informing you now to stay in your little 'study' while I calm him down." Starwberry sighed. "That's gonna take hours..."

"Good luck red head." Brick shook his head. "Just... good luck."

"I know my little pratical adult. I know..."

* * *

Bullet grinned widely as he swallowed his last bit of waffles. "Oh, that's gonna feel tomato in a couple of minutes!" he exclaimed. He rubbed Wind's white fur happily.

"Oh dear." Starwberry muttered.

"Thank you Mama Straws." the four boys thanked in unison, like always.

"You're welcome my little ki-ahem, I mean... my pratical adult, boy-who-shall-not-be-named-as-a-blonde, boy-who-shall-never-be-a-n00b, and tomato boy." Strawberry smiled and walked away.

"Oh look, you're learning!" Butch called out and smirked. "I bet by tomorrow, you'll know that I am indeed NOT a n00b."

"Except when it comes to baseball." Boomer snickered.

"Hey, it's not my fault Mr. Frun's window happened to be right there when I swung!" Butch crossed his arms and frowned deeply.

"Yea, it's also not my fault that my hair is blonde." Boomer rolled his eyes.

"SHUT UP BOOMER!" Butch yelled.

"Both of you shut up." Brick snapped. The two boys closed their mouths. "Good pets." he purred.

"I like being a pet like Wind." Bullet grinned. "Can I be a whale? Ooo~! Or how about a parrot; they're cool. OH! OH! And don't forget about squids~! Squidward is a squid, but he's not tomato if ya know what I mean. Don't ya know what I mean, my peeps?"

Butch blinked. "No, we do not." he said flatly in reply before walking out of the diner room.

Boomer rolled his eyes. "Sorry Bullet, but it didn't work out so well..." The blonde walked out as well.

"Aw..." Bullet looked down sadly. His head snapped back up instantly. "Oh well~! I'm gonna go do something calmly, like read a book, before starting my rampage around the house and maybe the neighborhood. Good day to you Brick." Bullet walked out and up the stairs.

"...My brothers are freaking weirdos..." Brick muttered to himself before sliding out of his chair and walking to the library.

* * *

"No Bullet don't touch the!-" Strawberry started, but was interrupted by a crash. "-fancy china..." she finished and sighed. "Oh great. That costed a lot too... BULLET FULLER, DON'T YOU DARE SLIDE DOWN THAT RAILING!"

"MWAHAHA!" Bullet laughed evilly. His eyes seemed to change into different colors as he flew everywhere. "This way, that way, SLIDING DOWN! ELMO~!" He raised up his hands as he slid down.

Yea... He watched Seasame Street...

"Oh, now I have to wipe that..." Strawberry said sadly as she saw the mars on her white railing. She sighed deeply. "Bullet... There's chocolate in the basement! And Elmo's there!"

"OH, OH, WHERE?" Bullet quickly flew down to the basement.

Strawberry wasted no time. She ran and locked the basement. She heard insane laughs as she walked away. "I'm gonna have to not feed him sweets anymore..." she muttered to herself.

* * *

"NO!"

"YES!"

"BARK!"

"But... but HOW?"

"I dunno, I just have more skill than you so HA!"

"BARK!"

"Mama Straws~! Boomer is being a tease! And Wind won't shut up!"

Strawberry sighed. "Butch, you know Wind won't quiet down; he's an excited and wild dog. You also know that you tease Boomer whenever you win. Let him have his glory for once."

"Haha!" Boomer stuck out his tongue at Butch. Butch tried his hardest not to rip it out. "I win~! You lose~! Your game playing drools~!"

"Oh come on Mama Straws!" Butch shouted in dismay as Wind circled around his feet trying to catch his tail. "Just one teeny tiny lil' hit-"

"No, and it's final." Strawberry said sternly. Butch groaned loudly. "Now that I think about it, your room isn't clean."

"...Ugh..." Butch sadly flew up the stairs to his room.

Boomer laughed some more. Strawberry gave him a look. "You too Boomer."

Boomer's laughter faded away. "Aw..." he said slowly with a slight pout before traveling up the stairs.

"Ah... the joys of having super powered preteen boys as kids..." Strawberry said sarcastically to herself, picking up Wind and petting him softly.

"Bark." Wind replied back quietly.

* * *

Brick was in his study (which was actually the library of the house) finishing up a novel he had been reading since yesterday. "And they all died." he said while closing the big novel. "The End... Well THAT was enjoyable." He chuckled loudly. "Ah... makes me wanna have some nice cherry chocolate." He stood up. "Welp, let's get this over with."

The boy fixed his hat as he traveled to the kitchen. "Darn, she's in there..." Brick growled lowly as he saw Strawberry sitting on a chair reading a cook book. "Time to get evil." Brick smirked slightly while he walked towards Strawberry.

"Oh hello there Brick." Strawberry smiled. "What do ya gotta tell me?"

"Oh, hi." Brick placed on a sad look. "It's just that I'm lonely and-"

"Brick, what's the **real **problem?" Strawberry raised an eyebrow.

"You locked Bullet in the basement for two hours again." Brick said bluntly with a straight.

"...NOT AGAIN!" Strawberry marched away while muttering to herself, "Stupid, stupid, stupid..."

_'Aha... all too easy...'_ Brick flew up to the cabinet, quickly grabbed a cherry chocolate bar, and closed the cabinet silently. He whistled a tune as he began to open up the chocolate bar. '_All too easy..._'

* * *

"And I am so so sorry for locking you in that hot basement for two hours and six minutes." Strawberry finished to Bullet with a sigh. "Again."

"It's ok giant tomato." Bullet grinned. "I had fun down there! OH! I saw this big giant tomato and Elmo was there too! They were talking to me, and, and-"

Strawberry mentally sighed. '_He's__ delusional now... ugh...'_

* * *

"Come on my darlings~!" Strawberry sang loudly. "Dinner's ready! You too Wind!" Wind came into the dining room quickly and began to eat out of his brown and orange bowl.

"Oh goodie!" Bullet and Boomer shouted happily at the same time.

"Don't say 'goodie'..." Brick shook his head.

"Aw, but why not?" Boomer groaned while Bullet frowned.

"'Cause my hotness said so!" Brick smirked.

Butch laughed quietly through his nose. "Hah... hotness my butt..."

"You wanna say that louder Butch?" Brick growled.

"I said 'hah, your hotness is cool'...?" Butch grew a nervous grin. Brick looked at him with a look that said, 'You're dead meat.' Butch gulped.

"Now lookie here Bullet." Strawberry started. "There are healthy tomatoes on your plate. Can you tell me how to spell tomato?"

"Um, uh..." Bullet began to sweat. "Um, z...y- NO WAIT! T-o-m-a-t-o! Yea, that's how you spell it... right?" The brunette looked at his guardian with a blank look.

"Yes it is." Strawberry grinned and gave Bullet his plate. Bullet hopped away to the table. "Now Butch, I have four carrots on your plate. If I add three you get...?"

"Two?"

"No."

"Fifteen?"

"Nope."

"Well then I dunno, seven?**!**"

"Correct!" Strawberry happily handed him as plate. Butch looked at it blankly before silently flying to his seat. "Ok Boomer-"

"-oh great-" Boomer muttered to himself quietly.

"-there are blueberries on your plate." Strawberry continued. "When looking at the Food Pyramid, the category that blueberries would go in is...?"

"Um... fruit?" Boomer guessed.

"Good job my little blue eyed boy." Strawberry handed him his plate. The blonde happily grabbed his plate and traveled to his seat. "Now Brick, tell me the what 65 times 43 is."

"2,795." Brick answered dully.

"You're too smart." Strawberry rolled her eyes.

"Maybe **you're **too dumb." Brick smirked.

Strawberry scoffed. "I actually went to college and got my masters!"

"I could get my masters right now."

"I'm going to ground you for a whole week if you don't take this plate and hurry your little butt to the table."

"Ok, ok, I'm going." Brick muttered quickly, grabbing his plate and going to his chair.

* * *

"Bed time?" Butch asked in dismay. "It's only, like, midnight! That's **so **not enough time to stay up and get my groove on!"

Strawberry rolled her eyes at him. "You're no Elvis. Now go on and get in bed."

"But-"

"**Now.**"

"Fine..." Butch sadly climbed in his bed and wrapped himself with his green covers. "Goodnight Mama Straws."

"Goodnight Butch. I love you."

"..."

"Say it."

"Nuh uh! That's too girly for my liking!"

"...I'll take away your video games for a whole entire day."

"No fair!"

"So fair!"

"Fine! I love you too Mama Straws!" Butch placed on a happy grin.

Srawberry nodded her head in approval. "That's what I thought." She walked away from his room and went to Bullet's next.

"Goodnight Bul-" Strawberry stopped once she heard Bullet's soft snores. "For a psycho, he's pretty cute when he's actually calm and sleeping soundly~!" Strawberry purred. Bullet stirred in his sleep while hugging Wind softly like he was some teddy bear. Strawberry smiled at the boy before continuing her journey. She stopped at Boomer's room.

"Goodnight Mama Straws." Boomer grinned as he struggled to keep his eyelids up. "I love you."

"Aw, well I love you too sweetie~!" Strawberry cooed, giving him a warm smile before walking away to Brick room. "Goodnight Brick."

"Goodnight, love ya." Brick answered back with a dull look before turning over and closing his eyes.

"That was with no emotion." Strawberry muttered. "Oh well; at least he said it." Strawberry travelled down the stairs to the kitchen. She opened the cabinet. "Huh... I thought there were four cherry chocolate bars in there... oh well." She shrugged and grabbed one before trudging up all the stairs to her room. "Goodnight me." Strawberry climbed in bed and instantly fell asleep, getting preped up for the dangers of the four boys tomorrow.

'Cause you know. The Rowdyruff Boys will **always **be rowdy.

**A/N So there. There's the two-shot. Now I'm done with this. I'll never look at it again. Nope. Never ever _ever _again... ever. Unless I'm bored, which won't happen... ever.**

**Yea... :l**

**Well I hoped you all enjoyed my present! HAPPY... um, Summer Break? Yea, HAPPY SUMMER BREAK EVERYBODY! :D**

**Peace, love, tacos, AND awesome summer,**

**Katty T. Kisses ;)**


End file.
